icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mak23686
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 19:49, February 7, 2010 Pic From iTunes Mak, check out this pic from iTunes. Cool! Mak, just to let ya know, I'm a girl.Roxas is my favorite videogame character.Roxas82 03:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Cam relationship page So, do you like how the page is coming out with all the new sections? Roxas82 21:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought it'd be good to show the relationship's different aspects that way, by comparing it to other relationships on other programs. Also, it brings up the fact that this relationship is very probable, considering other shows use the same "Romantic Two Girl Friendship" theme as the creator of iCarly does.Roxas82 18:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sharly ( Shelby/ Carly ) page? I was thinking of making a new page for that coupling, but idk if it's a waste of time as it wouldn't be so long, likely the same length as the Felanie page. Your thoughts? btw are you ok with the galleries on the Cam page? I thought it would make the page more organized.Roxas82 20:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) re:Sharly/ Felanie Agreed. I'd love to see the look on Freddie's face. I really wish she would come back, but I think Dan's shifting towards Creddie. I believe he ships Creddie, and Seddie was a result of executive meddling. As for Cam, he knows exactly what he's doing, so their scenes are definitely intentional, I just think he's afraid to go further with it, for fear of losing the target demographic. A while back, it was rumored that Shelby would be a recurring character, but I don't see that, as Victoria has her own show now. The same with Melanie, I don't see her returning. Roxas82 21:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) True, but Dan did it all the time with Drake and Josh, and played it off as humor. Parents already don't like the talk of 'boobs' and 'panties' and he's talked with some personally about it when he had a Live Journal. The man could plea anyone out of jail, he scripts Cam scenes, then says it's a matter of interpretation. To avoid uproar, he'll have an odd scene be girl/girl or guy/guy ( ex: the Naked day talk with Freddie and Spencer in iTwins ) and encourage it as normal banter or humor. Dan could pull off Cam, if he does it in the last season of the last episode. I just can't see Creddie as plausible, he already wrote that out for me, and Seddie seems rushed with no chemistry. I can't see a girl pushing a guy out of a treehouse after breaking a tennis raquet over his head, then falling in love with him ( after their kiss ). At least she'd be less violent towards him, but no. She plays the slap game with him in iQuit iCarly. How does everyone not see this? Roxas82 21:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah for the love of money is the root of all evil. For Season 3, I don't see Melanie returning, Season 4 is an option. Last year, Jennette worked on a CD I believe, and sustained an injury around June, which led some to believe she may not appear in iWon't Cancel the Show. This would make it hard to do more screentime as another character. Some even said she was let go for undisclosed reasons. However, if Carly visits Sam's house, as Dan suggested she would, there's a possibility for Melanie to visit. He should at least resolve that conflict. Dan starts ALOT of shipping wars, which could possibly lose him more fans if he doesn't give them what they want, and signs point to Creddie being what the majority wants. Overall, he may tease it, then just have everyone be friends. Roxas82 21:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, my former history teacher uses the term "selective amnesia". I think he got it from "Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus". Roxas82 01:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see! Hey Mak, it's been a while since I've last been on. So, are you excited for iPsycho and iBeat the Heat coming up?Roxas82 16:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Definitely, I believe production has started, or if not, it will start around June. Likely Season 4 will start around September, like always. I don't know why people are saying Season 4 will start in June if just a month ago they got the clear to produce more episodes.Roxas82 17:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Dan's up to something... Wonder what that kiss with Danielle and Nora was all about, because it gives a glimmer of hope for Cam, even if it was done for humor, and the girl who initiated it was a psycho. Maybe he's testing tha waters? What do you think?Roxas82 19:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Cam talk page I left a message on the Cam talk page for your opinion. :) Roxas82 23:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cam Relationship page Wow, that's awesome Mak! It's an honor working with you and others on the page, and recognition is just icing on the cake! Roxas82 18:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Probably because they know if things were different, Sam and Carly would be together.Roxas82 19:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Fans' reactions to the kiss Here's a link to a forum for iCarly and Carly/Sam. Maybe this can kinda gauge reactions of Cam fans about the kiss, and even regular fans: http://community.livejournal.com/nick_girlslash/77971.html Roxas82 17:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Nevel could also be considered a part of that. He acts & sounds somewhat feminine, and is known for notorious lines, like "I send guys alot of places..."Roxas82 18:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Blog I wrote a blog for Cam shippers, asking how they would end iCarly were it to end. You can check it out if you want.Roxas82 05:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Categories screwed up Godzilla 101 made some fake categories, that now need to be made unless broken links will be all over the wiki. Would you like to help me fix them? I can create the links, but it'll take time to add/delete all characters to those links.Roxas82 03:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) New Badges Hi, I just had a question about the new badge system, and you seemed like the person to ask :). I was just wondering, it seems like the badges don't take all of your information, just like the information that has been there since the badges started being on this Wiki. Sorry, that sounds confusing hahah, but like for example, I have a little over 150 edits, but the badges say I haven't even had 10. Is it like everyone is starting over? Ohmygoshseddiex3 15:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Mak, only admins can block users on the wiki. If you'd like to be considered for admin rights, you should make a formal request to DanTD or SeddieBerserker. You do a lot of great work here-I'm sure they'll consider it! Thanks for all of your help with vandals.-- Kacie (talk) 17:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Request for administrator abilities You have my ok, but only Isoph or Wikia staff can make you an administrator. --SeddieBerserker 18:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I just asked Kacieh to make you an administrator. --SeddieBerserker 18:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Pic That's a REALLY awesome picture you put up! Great observation Mak!!!Roxas82 20:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:pic I understand, that's why I felt the need to put up pics of the Seddie kiss. Sam's face just tells the story sometimes, and it was odd seeing it at first, because the implication was supposed to be Sam starts liking Freddie. When I saw her face after the kiss the very first time, I felt like something was way off. When I first heard of Cam, I automatically agreed with it. It makes the mot sense, and it justified/explained that moment for me.Roxas82 21:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC)